Frozen Hearts
by BabyBird101
Summary: Several years before Jack Frost became a guardian he was injured badly while flying over America. It was a little before Easter. Approaching Bunnymund who was scattering eggs he asked for help. Bunny refused until he saw how badly Jack was hurt. NO SLASH! Friendship only. Rated k plus for blood
1. Chapter 1

((My HEADCANNON that Jack Frost cried almost all the time before he became a guardian. But after three hundred years he got tired of crying.))

Jack Frost limped along the warm spring day wondering if he'd ever find a place to rest. Usually and injured boy wandering the streets of a large city would concern someone. But you know the reason it wouldn't for this particular boy.

The reason he was limping was most likely the gaping wound on the back of his leg. His brown pants were pulled up above his knee to prevent blood stains. His bright blue hoodie was held in his uninjured arm, the other shoulder ripped raw, the white tank top ripped to shreds.

If he was anyone else he would have gone straight to the hospital. But you know why he didn't. Even so he should have gone to the hospital, to repair the wound himself. But at that moment he was scared to fly. With the amount of blood he was loosing thin air wouldn't help the matter.

Finding no trace of snow or cold anywhere he sat under a tree and tried to calm down. He would be ok. He just needed to keep a cool head and think of a solution.

A sound in the distance caught his attention. It was like the earth had swallowed something. Standing, Jack glanced around the tree.

A large gray mass of fur stood and smiled. It was the Easter Bunny. Seven feet tall with boomerangs strapped to his back he was a foreboding figure, unlike the fluffy creature legend made him out to be. But no one feared the huge rabbit more than the boy behind the tree.

Several years before Jack had lost control of his powers and a blizzard had reigned over Easter. Bunny had never forgiven the child. Despite all the reasons Jack Frost should have kept away he did need help.

"Bunny?" Jack walked out from behind the tree, his injuries hidden through the thick foliage.

He lifted his boomerangs and aimed, all the gray patterned fur become tence. "Who's there?" He caught sight of the boy and sneered. "What are you doing here?"

Jack chuckled, "Got a little lost," he winced as his shoulder twinged.  
"Then go get lost somewhere else," Bunny adjusted his grip on his weapon.  
"I would, but I need your help."

"Me?" Bunny laughed, a harsh sarcastic sound. "Help you? Not in your wildest dreams!" He took a step forward and growls in his face. "I will never help you."  
Anyone not blinded by rage or hate would've seen how terrified the white haired boy was. They would've seen him tremble like a small child under his glare. They would've seen the dark circles under the ice blue eyes beginning to fill with tears.

The oversize beast snorted before turning away.

"I don't want your help," Jack whispered stopping Bunny for a moment. "But I need it."

"Told you already," Bunny didn't even bother turning around. "No."

"Bunny, please!" Jack begged as the rabbit began to walk away. He began to walk forward but his footsteps faltered and he crashed to the ground. Injuries, recent and older rattled the thin frame making him moan.

Bunny stopped, daring one glance. The boy was lying on the ground staff clutched to his chest and blood pooling around him.

"I swear, frostbite if this is another one of your blasted pranks..." Bunny trailed off as the boy did not move.

He hopped closer, listening closely. He was trying to breathe but all that seemed to come out were short pained sobs.

"Frostbite?"

Jack looked up with those huge childlike eyes. "What do you want?" He sniffed.

"I'm gonna help you."

"But you said no..."

Bunny scooped up the child in his strong fuzzy arms. "I don't care what I said you need help."

"No," Jack whimpered, hitting Bunny lightly with his staff. "Don't touch me. You hate me." Tears began to leak out the corner of his eyes.

"Aw shut up, 'fore I change my mind."

Jack became resolutely silent, nuzzling into the warm gray fur, and almost instantly blacking out.

**tell me what you think. This is a quick fic, maybe a couple more chapters**


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny took his tunnels back to the burrow just as fast as they would take him. He could feel ice cold blood dripping onto his arms and was filled with a sense of dread. The only side of Jack Frost Bunny had ever seen was the joking/prancing type.

He had never seen him this...

The word wouldn't come to him. Weak? Tired? Worn? Defeated? No, none of those seemed to fit.

As he entered the burrow eggs came up to him with glee int heir footsteps. Easter! How had he forgotten. He had just finished when the boy had approached him. In a few hours the belief in him would swell to amazing numbers.

Looking down to the thin figure in his arms he realized that this boy wouldn't know that feeling.

The giant eggs waited for him to speak.

"Take this kid," he set him gently in the arms of his lead egg. "Keep him warm and make sure he gets something to eat, he's skin and bones."

The egg. On firmed his demand and set off. He wondered what it would be like for the boy to be warm. And how WAS he that thin? Bunny cold wrap his arms twice around the kid.

Later he began to feel the belief spiraling upward, a feeling that would have made him so happy only a few hours before. But then the only thing he could feel was dread.

The rustle of stone upon stone brought his attention up. His lead egg was there, ready to guide him to his injured visitor.

The room he was in was small and warm, the place Bunny usually took his own long winter naps. There in the center Bunny could just see the unconscious figure lying comfortably in the pile of blankets.

"That'll be all," Bunny shooed his creature away.

He sat there for a moment before his mere presence seemed to wake the boy up.

"Uhnnn," Jack's pale hand came up and rubbed his head before stopping. The eggs had bandaged his shoulder, torso and leg but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. "Where am I?"

"You're in the warren," Bunny answered. Jack, however had no idea anyone would answer and the voice that spoke sent him into a panic.

Jack's eyes flew wide open, with one look at the huge Bunny he began to back away, getting out of the bed and smashing into his staff which was leaning against the wall. He looked terrible, the bandages were neatly tied and the white te shirt he what been wearing barely hung on. His brown pants were worn without the stiff frost and his bright blue hoodie sat newly repaired by his staff. The eggs had done a good job.

"Wh-why did you b-bring me here?" Jack stuttered, trying desperately to get to his feet.

"I wasn't gonna leave you to die," Bunny rolled his eyes. "I may not like you but I'm not cruel."

Jack wiped away a thin line of sweat across his forehead then glanced around. "It's really warm in here."

"Thought you might like a little warmth after bein' outside in the cold s' long."

Jack shook his head and grabbed his hoodie. "Feels weird, his face was slowly turning a light shade of pink. I don't like 'warm'"

Bunny shook his head and stood, causing the boy to flatten himself against the wall and aim his staff.

"Why didn't you just throw me into some snow. When I asked for your help that was all I wanted. I can't fly," he glanced down like the realization was embarrassing, "and I needed transport." When he looked up Bunny was standing right next to him and his voice got quieter. "If you don't want me here you can always dump me in the snow somewhere. I can heal by myself."

"Why would I waste all my good bandages on you if I don't mean to help ya'?" Bunny held out a hand to help the boy up but he only shrank, scared.

Bunny had found the word he was looking for. The boy he was looking over was terrified. Completely petrified. But that wasn't what broke his heart. The thing that hurt him the most was the fact that the boy- no, Jack- was terrified of him.

**I love you all and that you for the warm reception of this story. Because if how loved it is I will probably make it a bit longer. **

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bunny took another step closer to Jack, who still shrunk away at his mer presence. "I promise, Frostbite I'm not gonna hurt ya'."

"What's going to stop you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Bunny rolled his eyes and crouched next to him.

"The blizzard of 'sixty eight," Jack shuddered and Bunny became a bit stiff. "After it was over you- you hit me."

"That was nothing," Bunny tried to defend himself, sure he had throw the boomerang but it didn't draw blood... As far as he knew.

Jack pulled back his bangs to show a divot right above his eye brow. It still had faint red lines. It was a scar, obviously a deep one, the skull right below it was dented, maybe permanently.

"Frostbite I swear, I didn't mean to hit you. I-"

"Save it," Jack pulled on his hoodie, hiding the painfully thin frame. "I don't want to be a burden, just drop me anywhere you like."

His stubborn attitude was clear, but the quivering lip, dark circles under his eyes and twitch of pain after every breath was not. He was hurt badly, maybe not just the visible wounds.

"You're not going anywhere, Snowflake." Bunny scooped him off the ground and put him back on the bed. The whimper of pain was enough to tell Bunny that was to rough. "You asked for help and I'm gonna give it to you."

"What if I don't want your help anymore?"

Bunny smiled at the thin boy, the movement completely transform Inge his otherwise grim face. "Then you're the one who's going to have to deal with me."

Jack crossed his arm, the movement sending shots of pain through him. He hid the wince, but only barely. The boy's voice was soft when he spoke, all defiance fading. "Then can I change rooms? It's to warm in here."

"You'll be fine, after so long in the cold it'll take a bit of getting used to." Bunny headed to the exit. "You just try and get some rest. I'll send the Eggs in with some food when you wake up."

The white haired spirit opened his mouth to protest but the only thing that came out was a tired yawn. With that Bunny chuckled under his breath and shut the door.

* * *

The huge rabbit tried to relax for the next few hours. His new believers were surging and old believers warmed every inch of him.

He couldn't relax, however, a million questions and emotions swirled in him as well.

How had the kid found him? Why couldn't the kid fly himself out? When had he been injured, HOW had he been injured? Many more thoughts like that filled his head.

Then there were the flurry of emotions that came with those questions. There was fear, concern, and something that might have been a bit of caring. It hit him that he actually cared what happened to that skinny frost bite actually scared him.

Shaking his head Bunny began pacing, nervous energy kept him up and about, his thoughts surging faster than his feet.

Outside his door the grinding of stones told him that his eggs had come. And that meant...

He walked in and Bunny was face to face with them in a second. The egg gestured for him to follow and with a sigh of relief Bunny followed.

When they got to Jack's temporary room Bunny fully expected the child to be sitting up in bed eating himself sick.

But what he actually saw almost stopped his heart. Jack was lying on top of his blankets, his skin almost red against the white sheets, water dripped from his previously frozen over hoodie. The worst, however, was the shaking. A fevered trembling brought on by either fever, injuries, or fear or maybe even all three.

Bunny was by his side in an instant, putting his strong hand on the boy's forehead. A boiling point fever cover every inch of visible skin.

"Frostbite!" Bunny cried. "Come on kid!" He shook his uninjured shoulder. "Wake up!"

Jack opened his ice blue eyes, and a distance hid under the surface. "Bunny?" Jack slurred. "I don't feel so great."

"I know," Bunny pulled Jack's hoodie over his burning head and saw the white tee shirt newly stained with blood, the rest of the skin almost sizzling with heat. "You've got a fever." Bunny turned to his eggs and ordered them to grab some cold wash clothes.

"I told you heat isn't good for me," Jack squirmed in the warm room. He reached across the bed for his staff but Bunny stopped him.

"We're going to get some cold cloths for you."

"S'not going to be enough," But Jack was fading again.

This was getting serious. Jack wasn't to get better any time soon. And neither boy wanted to be around when their gently made agreement.

* * *

About a half hour later Jack sat on the bed, slowly cooling down, the cloth on his head steadily bringing the cherry completion from his pale skin.

Jack had eaten a small amount of food, not nearly enough to fill his stomach. Sitting up Jack placed the plate on the end of the bed Then Bunny had sent the Eggs away. They sat in silence for a moment before Bunny began. "How did you get hurt like this?"

Jack opens his mouth but the only things that came out was a small cough. When he could inhale once again he spoke. "Some wolves. I didn't know they could touch me. I threw a snowball at one and they all turned on me." He shuddered when he remembered that black sand like fur and those force golden eyes. But the rabbit didn't need to know that.

"Why were you in the US?" Bunny asked. "I thought that you were supposed to be on the other side of the world. I told you I didn't want you anywhere near my holiday." The cold tone sent the small boy's eyes wide. Jack scrunched his knees closer to his chest.

"I-I was in the US, trying to sneak in a little more snow. They got me around Pensilvania and I tried to go but I was scared I wouldn't make it across the ocean." He scrunched himself tighter. "I don't like lots of water. It scares me."

Bunny was honestly confused. "Why? Water isn't scary."

"Dunno," Jack shrugged then winced.

"Come on," Bunny scooted closer. "Let's take a look at that shoulder."

Jack backed up, shaking his head. "I don't want you to see."

"See what?" Bunny held out his hand and Jack sighed. With a good tug the white tee shirt fell to shreds in his fingers along with the worn bandages.

What Bunny saw nearly stopped his heart again. Scars, all obviously skating, sledding or falling accidents. Many were fresh and the wolves claws had dug deep into the skin. Three hundred years of accumulated, unprotected experiences.

"Jack... I..." Bunny was at a loss for words.

"I told you. I didn't want you to see."

** Thank you for all the the favs, follows and reviews. I love you all thank you! **

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did all these come from?" Bunny had to suppresses the impulse to touch the cross-crossing mess.

"Lots of places," Jack had his arms around his legs again and his head down on his knees. "Snowstorms, crashing, burns," he shrugged causing him to flinch, "you name it."

Bunny had nothing to say, he couldn't say anything. The boy was so broken, so tired and just so small. Underneath the scars he saw lumps, thin sharp edges on his back and sides.

"What are those?" Bunny ran a finger across the ridges and pulled it back almost instantly. "Are those..."

"My ribs?" Jack sunk his head farther down. "Yea."

Bunny opened his mouth to speak but before he could Jack began coughing, his body shaking the force.

"Jack!" Bunny lunged forward, one arm under the boy to keep him steady and another on top lightly. The touch didn't scare Jack this time and he didn't jump or back off.

Once his coughing fit was done he leaned into the ran it's embrace and smiled weakly. "You called me Jack," he whispered. "You've never called me by. My name before."

"Come on frostbite," Bunny said, slightly embarrassed he had almost lost his strong outer shell. "Let's get some bandages back on this then get to sleep."

Jack shook his head weakly as Bunny began wrapping him up again. "I'm Jack FROST, it's to warm in here."

"You'll be fine," Bunny rolled his eyes. How could a kid that tiny and sick still be so stubborn? "That's your sickness talking. You have to stay warm or you won't get better."

"Please," Jack's eyelids were drooping but he was still adement. "It's to warm in here. The reason I'm getting sick is because I'm overheating."

Bunny was slightly annoyed now. "No it's not," he sighed. "You're sick becasue of all those injuries, your body can't handle your health and your strength at the same time. Now get some rest," he stood, hopping to the door, "before I have to knock your lights out."

It was a joke, you could hear it in his tone and see it in his teasing smile. But Jack stared at the rabbit with terrified ice blue eyes and set his head down in his pillow, all the joints and muscles in his body tense.

* * *

Once back in his own room, in his own bed, Bunny found he could almost relax... almost. He managed a few hours of sleep before his restless nature had him up and about. His surge of new and renewed believers was finally coming to a steady stand still.

He stood and paced his room thoughts of the sleeping boy in the back room the forefront of his musing.

He was calm, if not agitated, for the most part but early in the morning- or late at night depending how you looked at it- one of his egg guards pounded on his door.

"Oh no," Bunny made a tunnel to outside his door. "What is it?"

The stone egg was panicked jumping up and down trying to portray his message. Finally the mute monster shook it's head (upper body?) and gestured Bunny to follow. When they reached the back of the warren Bunny saw a thin layer of frost slowly spreading across the ground.

"What's going on?" Bunny ran to Jack's room door. He there it open, waving away the egg guards by the door.

The door opened with difficulty, ice cracking like the sound of gun shot. The room was dark, all the warm light distinguished by an icy blue. And in the center lit by the harsh cold light was Jack. He shook on the froze bed, but not with cold. It was an emotion that even Bunny couldn't distinguish.

"What happened?" Bunny struggled to keep his rage down.

"It was to warm," Jack whispered. While Bunny's breath made huge clouds in the tiny room Jack's did not. Color was slowly returning to his sickly green face and for the first time since coming into the room the frost was again covering his hoodie, spiraling patterns curling up and around the sky blue fabric.

"So you froze my warren?" Bunny's voice was escaping it's calm tone. The words quivering.

"I didn't mean to. I felt like I was melting and I was terrified. I didn't mean it!" Jack was trembling.

Bunny grabbed the small boy by his hood and pulled him out of the room non-to-gently and dropped him on the frost slowly spreading across the ground. "You see this? If it doesn't stop, my warren will freeze over in a matter of hours." He had no sense of calm now, only a moment from yelling.

"I didn't mean to," Jack whimpered, not bothering to stand.

"Make it stop!" Bunny yelled. He picked up the boy by the collar of his hoodie and yelled. "I will not have my warren frozen over now make it stop!"

Jack squirmed, his small hands struggling to remove the rabbit's strong grip. "Let go," he choked.

Bunny released him and the thin body hit the icy grass with a thump. Jack whimpered but stood-legs shaking- and tried to stop the ice.

"Well?" Bunny growled.

"I-I can't stop," Jack closed his eyes and struggles for a moment. "I can't stop it."

Bunny grabbed the boy again. "Then how do I stop it?"

"You can't."

* * *

While Bunny was rude, unkind, unforgiving and stubborn he wasn't about to throw Jack out. His temper had admittedly gotten away from him, the boy was no at the far corner of the warren with his egg guards while the boy struggled in vain to stop the ice. Bunny- now in his study- paced, trying to think of a solution to his current problem. But nothing came to him.

By early afternoon half the warren was frozen over and Bunny's panic levels were rising.

There had to be a solution. He couldn't just let this happen! What did his brother always say?

"When your having trouble get rid of the source, no need for swatting flies when the nest is above your head."

Get rid if the source. But that meant... Well, it was either the skinny trouble making boy he had strived so hard to protect or his home.

Unfortunately he had no choice

**I'm so sorry for the wait I had some trouble thinking of an ending. I only have a coupled more chapters left. Again I am so sorry about the what please enjoy!**

**r&r **


End file.
